Dahakan Setto
Dahakan Setto was a merciless Sith War General who took control of the Sith alongside Lord Archadas after the Sith Civil War. He is a member of the shadow clan group that have served as guardians for each generations of Sith Lords, known as the Unseen. Although a Shi'ido, he prefers to rarely change his shape, as he prefers to be renowned and feared. He is one of the most deadly combatants with a lightsaber that the Sith have ever had as an asset, ending the lives of dozens of potential enemies, including over a dozen of the most powerful beings that his era had to offer, including the ex-Lords - Darth Kayot, Darth Ceartus, Caleb Atredius, Darth Acycliux, and Hawk Gran'do. In addition, he crippled the Jedi Order severely by killing Jedi Councilor(s) Kell Arkan, Thendar Dearo, Liam Karn, and converting Jack Denton to the darkside. He initiated a crusade against the Jedi, wiping out a substantial number of them before extending his bloodlust to members of their allied factions, including the Bendu. The proud Kaiden Atravius, the leader of the Bendu with a skill to rival even Borlax Exodus, was mercilessly slain by the Shi'ido in the heart of the Bendu capital. He is a ruthless yet cunning leader and often relies on bloodshed to get the job done. In addition, Dahakan has a knack for copying and adapting, due to his Shi'ido origins. Because of this, after only a few run-ins with Rogue Jedi Jadus Stiner, the Shi'ido has grasped the basic foundations of the unique fighting style Juutai and integrates it into his moveset. Ultimately, after years in partnership, Lord Archadas was deemed unworthy by the Dah'kin'ash and Dahakan took his former Lords' life. For the time being, Dahakan ruled as the Dark Lord of the Sith, implementing several changes to their order to encourage new recruits. However, with the recent emergence of Nazula, Dahakan has once again assumed his place as a member of his clan to assist the newly appointed Lord. It has been brought up into question several times as to what Dahakan's lineage was, as the Shi'ido has not revealed it to anyone. However, historians within the Dan'kin'aish suggest that he may have been "fathered" by Th'ane'ro Occultus. Outlook Dahakan doesn't seek power, he deems that he already has a significant amount of it. Instead, he holds true to his clan's upbringings and simply assists the Lord in whatever aspect he or she may require it. He has no alligences, only whoever is the current Lord at the time will he give his life for to serve his clan. History Death and Reincarnation Taught never to retreat, Dahakan was a Sith Master when the Majestic attacked Korriban before the Sith Civil War. All of the Sith, including the current Lord, Darth Kayot, retreated while Dahakan stayed behind, preferring to die with honor rather than to cower in fear. He brutally killed two of the Majestic knights that attacked, but was overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. Dahakan fought to the edge of the platform in the Isolation Chamber of Korriban, where he vivisected one more Majestic knight before falling into the lava below as Korriban crumpled down around him, burying him beneath the rubble. Dahakan was thought to be dead, but he clung to life through his hatred and survived. Years later, the last Stiner brother, Nightterror, led an expedition force to Korriban to salvage what they could find of the once great temple. Beneath it, they found an deranged and lost Dahakan, who wearily clung to life. After extracting him from the rubble and recuperating him, Dahakan attacked the expeditionaries, killing all of them save for Nightterror, who he mortally injured and demanded to lead him to whomever the current Dark Lord of the Sith was. Dahakan was led to Lord Archadas and he then revealed himself as a member of the Watchers and pledged his loyalty. Archadas took great interest in the Shi'ido and asked for him to become his Darth for the time being. Dahakan obliged out of loyalty to his clan and he was given his first assignment: Kill Darth Kayot. Kayot's Downfall Dahakan was tasked with killing the ex-DLOTS Darth Kayot, who posed a direct threat to Archadas. Many had fallen to the man's blade, but Dahakan faithfully executed his orders, eager to test himself in looking for a real challenge. In Dantooine, Dahakan led a few Sith to attack the Pyramid while he attempted to draw some Jedi out. Valandil Darkmun showed up to the Jedi's aid and attacked Dahakan, wanting to avenge his brother, Caras Darkmun III, who was killed upon Dahakan's order. In a heated and intense duel, Dahakan was marginally declared the winner and the Shi'ido incapacitated the Bendu Saint, much to the shock of the Councilors surrounding the two combatants. Valandil Darkmun had been bested, something that was completely unheard of. With the Bendu Saint left at Dahakan's mercy, the Shi'ido prepared to leave in a spaceship in order to deliver Valandil to Archadas when Darth Kayot stepped in for some unknown reason. Looking for a score to settle for the cowardly ex-Lord of the Sith running away back on Korriban, Dahakan diverted his attention and engaged Darth Kayot in battle. Dahakan, although worn out from his conflict with Valandil, managed to gain a decisive blow and thrusted his saber through Kayot's neck, killing him. However, because of Kayot's diversion, Valandil was able to escape during the battle. Dahakan shrugged, it was one life for the other, either of them dead would both please his Master. And so the first task was complete. Serving as Darth Dahakan was appointed as Archadas' Darth for the time being. The Shi'ido didn't like titles and preferred to work behind the scenes, and as a result, he let the Lord know that this was only temporary. As Dahakan searched for a suitable replacement for him as a Darth so he could continue to protect Archadas from the shadows, he ruled with an iron fist among his followers and inspired fear where ever he went. It was not uncommon for Dahakan to brutally make an example of one of his followers who disobeyed him in the slightest. Dahakan, hailing from an older time of the Sith, was far more brutal than the new generation of Sith were used to. At first, they didn't fear the Shi'ido and challenged his rule because they were used to the previous Sith Lords since Tyrious' death being far more lax and forgiving of mistakes and blunders. This proved to be a fatal error, as Dahakan was inhumanely brutal and ended up mercilessly killing Sith Adepts Reno Sahora and Jacob Tame in front of a dozen onlookers to make an example. Soon after, Dahakan became the most feared Sith by the Jedi and Sith alike, and none questioned his methods again, much to the delight of Archadas. However, Dantooine would not be the last place Dahakan would see the Bendu Saint Valandil Darkmun. Aboard the Monoloth, before its destruction, Valandil Darkmun and Atin both boarded the ship looking to reason with its commander; Divisor. Dahakan watched warily as the three conversed, with the two lightside force users trying to reach a peaceful solution, and with Divisor denying them. After much debate, it was evident that they hit a snag and Divisor wasn't buying any more of their reasoning, and with a swift motion, Valandil ignited his saber and swung behind his back at Dahakan. Half expecting this, the Shi'ido sidestepped abruptly, avoiding the blade, and drew his saber. Divisor sprung from his chair with his saber drawn and charged at Atin, while the officers and Moffs hastily cleared the bridge. After a hard paced battle, Divisor and Archenemy were almost dead and Valandil was disarmed by Dahakan. Incapacitating Valandil, Dahakan joined Divisor's fight and the two quickly subdued Atin. Bounding both of them in force cuffs, the Shi'ido instructed Divisor to take Atin to Hoth and hurl him off the Great Chasm. Dahakan then went on to torture Valandil, slowly severing both of his arms, followed by his legs. Once the Shi'ido saw the Saint could take no more, he did something he had never done before in his life, he granted mercy. It was not based upon emotion or feelings or pity, but rather, in his time back Valandil had been the only one who he had considered to be a worthy opponent. He hoped to make him suffer in hopes of making him hate... in hopes of making him become stronger. He toyed with Valandil before abandoning him on Mustafar, in hopes he might be reborn as something greater. Coup D'état Some time later, Dahakan's personal shuttle sat down on Hoth, where he was instructed to meet with Archadas. He was approached by a Sith Master by the name of Jason Fade and greeted. Right away, Dahakan could tell that something was amiss, but he played along and Jason led him upstairs into a bunker, telling him that Archadas was waiting for him. Dahakan queried as to what was going on, and Archadas and Hawk Gran'do, who Dahakan had previously fought before and captured, began interrogating him as to why he put out a death warrant for Jah Mark. Dahakan responded calmly as the questions and accusations began to surround him. The Shi'ido slid a hand alongside his robes and felt his saber - its metallic feel was almost frozen due to the harsh climate. Hawk, or rather Darth Malus, was fronting these accusations. It became evident that the ex-Bendu had vengeance on his mind. Suddenly, he stepped forward and extended his saber, asking Dahakan if he remembered what Hawk told him back when Dahakan captured him. The Shi'ido replied simply, "I tend to forget empty threats", which infuriated Hawk further. The ex-Bendu stepped forth and extended his saber, saying that he would get revenge on the twisted man for cutting out his eyes. Dahakan looked at Archadas, who seemed to be passive about the whole situation, and then beckoned Hawk to follow him outside. Dahakan publicly executing Malus The conflict seemed to take two sides - those who were loyal to Dahakan against those who were loyal to Malus, or rather, those who happened to side with Malus due to their consensual hate of Dahakan. Several Sith Knights and Sith Adepts charged with Malus to attempt to kill the Shi'ido. In his rage, Dahakan was unleashed - subduing four of the Sith who were attacking him and distancing himself from Malus. Malus knocked Dahakan to the ground and injured him slightly in the heat of the conflict, however Dahakan only let out a guttural growl. Dahakan's supporters were called off by Archadas, the Dark Lord keen on seeing whether the Shi'ido could survive. Malus exchanged words with Dahakan as the Shi'ido was left to fend for himself as he was surrounded by aggressive Sith. Suddenly, much to Dahakan's surprise, both Straha Tesserek and Zoru Bann showed up to aid Dahakan, due to Dahakan agreeing prior to help the two take over Tendron. Straha and Zoru, who were allies with Jah Mark, beckoned him to join their side. The Sith Master agreed and now the odds were tipped in Dahakan's favor. The four attacked the Sith and a second battle erupted and through the combined tandem of Straha Tesserk and Dahakan's saber and force skills, Malus was brought to his knees. Dahakan ordered Malus to kiss his boots and that he might spare him. As Dahakan waited impatiently, Archadas still remained passive about the whole engagement and did nothing. After stalling for a considerable amount of time, Jah Mark attempted to grab Malus and run off, but he was promptly stopped by Drend Kuric, who knocked him to the ground. With both Jah Mark and Darth Malus defenseless, Dahakan basked in his victory. Dahakan instructed Drend to cut out Jah Mark's tongue to stop him from spewing obscenities. Drend did so, but as Jah's arms were not bound, he broke free of Drend's grasp, his mouth flowing with blood, and swallowed a cyanide capsule, committing suicide. Dahakan, slightly annoyed, neared a fallen Malus, he instructed him to kiss his boots once more. The proud, boastful Darth Malus was humbled as he slowly bent down and planted his lips on Dahakan's left boot. Dahakan grinned and raised his saber, replying "Now I can kill you with satisfaction". Infuriated, Malus raised his saber to fight Dahakan, who laughed at him, stating that he had already beaten him on Dantooine and now he was critically injured. Regardless, Malus charged at him and the two engaged in a one on one fight. Dahakan soon gained the upper hand and flip kicked Malus into the cliff side wall, breaking his back. The Shi'ido then shouldered Malus, breaking a few of his ribs and cut off both of Malus' arms. With a swift motion in the same manner he removed Hawk Gran'do's eyes, he thrusted his hand down Hawk's throat and ripped out his tongue from the root. The ex-Bendu felt himself slowly losing consciousness from the blood loss as Dahakan grabbed him by the hair and turned him around to face the onlooking Sith. With a scowl, he shouted out that any person who would punish the traitorous Darth by stabbing him slowly with the knife he had would be rewarded prestige. Slowly, one by one, much to Malus' horror, Sith began to step forward from the crowd and they began to form a line in front of Malus. Much to Dahakan's delight, even a Sith who fought alongside Malus stepped forth, hungry for power. Dahakan was glad Malus tasted the feeling of betrayal himself before he was mutilated. One after another, each Sith plunged the knife viciously into the dying Darth, completely staining the silver with blood. Once satisfied, Dahakan pulled Malus away from the line and brought him before Archadas. His mutilated hands rested on Malus' head as Malus was forced to kneel before Dahakan. He spoke clearly to Archadas and to all of the other Sith, saying "This is what happens to those that defy me." and with a violent jerk and a sickening crack, Dahakan snapped Hawk Gran'do's head a full 180 degrees and with another violent jerk he twisted Hawk's head another 180 degrees back to its original point, the strain on Hawk's neck almost caused his head to severe. He then pushed the dead man to the ground with two fingers and arose again, staring Archadas coldly in the eyes, "Are you satisfied?" The Ex-Sith and the Bendu None opposed Dahakan after that demonstration of power. Any dream of usurping the Shi'ido was crushed that day on Hoth. While Archadas officially was the Dark Lord of the Sith, Dahakan ruled the Sith from behind the scenes with an iron fist, plunging the Sith into a new age of prosperity and immeasurable success. Taking advantage of the increase in morale, Dahakan launched two campaigns or two separate fronts to clear the way for the inevitable battle against the Jedi. These two fronts were with the Ex-Sith - a rogue faction of... well, ex-Sith that sided with Lord Mortuus - and the Bendu - the holy knights that upheld justice separate from the Jedi Order. The ex-Sith were deemed traitors and they were the main focus of both fronts - the resilient ex-Sith put up a defense against the Sith, but were ultimately overpowered in several key conflicts causing them to steadily lose their ground. Dahakan, making an example of Mortuus' right hand man, Caleb Artedius, crucified the renegade Darth and threw him into an adjacent patch of lava. Dahakan continued ordering his Sith soldiers to secure the ex-Sith temple before turning his head suddenly to see a battered Caleb - still hanging onto life - breaking free of his bonds and impaling the nearest Sith Knight with his saber. Dahakan charged at the man, calling upon his shapeshifting prowess and transforming himself into a microscopic entity and propelling himself into Caleb's mouth. The ex-Darth stood there, stunned at what happened, before Dahakan transformed again - this time within Caleb's body. The sheer force of the transformation caused Caleb to explode as Dahakan burst out from inside his body, standing at a full seven feet tall as the tattered remains of the ex-Sith fell lifelessly to the ground. The ex-Sith soon became a distant memory, as the remaining members were either killed or taken prisoner by the Sith. The End of Dahakan Setto Note: The following is not considered apart of official RPGUni canon "Throughout the history of humanity, and by consolation other sentient beings, death has been that great equalizer that continued the cycle. True; men are born and men are killed. Throughout their lives they toiled and endured simply because they had no choice but to move on! No force in the universe has or ever will exist to make that cycle end. Nothing ever ends. What these creatures have resigned, in their final conclusion, is things happen for a reason--while others believe it is the here and now that determines the end of their story. Which ever pleases you better to believe then do so for it doesn't matter." "Life is wheel--or if you'd rather call it "destiny"--whatever you call it it's a wheel alright. 'Its one purpose: to turn, and in the end it always came back to the place where it had started.' While a gunslinger, whatever you call it, life's a short, brutal one. It always seems to stretch out as he adds notches to his belt." A spark filled the eyes of the spectators, and a hint of ozone filled their nostrils. A short bald man with gray skin fell back clumsily to the onslaught of the hideously large armored figure. Jis'aari decorated Atin "Enemy" with various slashes across both sides his ribcage, his thighs and calves, his forearms, biceps and shoulders, and even scared a nasty strike across the crown of his helmet. He just wouldn't falter. Jis'aari began to tire from the futile blows and parrying Atin's vivacious strikes at the same time. What could be said for Jis'aari was he had courage, but wasn't the most powerful creature to ever stalk the universe. Plus he was arrogant to the point of insanity. His hubris and hast had gutted his entire order. He didn't blink an eye even after Republic gunships pointed every possible battery at the Sith's location. He laughed when his Sith ran in the wake of their comrades mass slaughter, leaving them with little to no allies or minions. After all that, as if it were even possible, he bite off more than he could chew. Jis'aari attacked Atin with a flurry of vicious saber strikes, disregarding his own defense in lieu of a totally aggressive barrage. Atin began to fall back, the damage becoming staggering. Jis'aari managed to tire out his left arm to where it fell limb like a second atrophied pinky. Jis'aari grinned and proceeded to tire out Atin's other arm, leaving his opponent defenseless and at his mercy. Atin roared as he batted away Jis'aari's latest strike with a well-timed parry. The Sith lord's eyes widened as he frantically brought his lightsaber up to parry Atin's retaliatory blow. Atin's lightsaber descended with the speed unprecedented to most living creatures, resulting in an explosive wave of kinetic energy that shattered Jis'aari's lightsaber to fragments when the beams of energy collided. The force wave repelled the spectators several feet away from the combatants. Qordis and Vren descended down from the short, unexpected leap down. Meanwhile, the two corners of the Sith Triad, Darth Ludicialis and Dahakan Setto, skidded back in the wake of the tidal wave of energy. The duo found their lord and master tossed before their boots like a rag doll, covered in bruises, lacerations, and possessed broken bones. He groaned a minute after his body hit the concrete ground of the Corellian mall. The next moment was extremely quite. Both Ludicialis and Setto were at a loss for words--save Setto's order for his minions to got after Atin, which proved futile as his ship came around for a pick up. They were all gone, leaving the broken triad. The pregnant moment of silence was broken with a sigh from the Unseen. He pointed the hilt of his electrum lightsaber to his master's head. He hesitated as his thumb caressed the knob of his saber. It was Dahakan Setto after all. He followed through the Sith code to the letter. It was all he knew, it was the only thing that ever made sense to him. The most fit survived; If you were strong and adaptable you lived, if you weren't you died. The simple law governed the universe for Dahakan. What he did was unthinkable, to his counterpart anyway. The Sith lord's apprentice, who was once grandmaster of the Jedi he had a hand in murdering, looked in awe as Dahakan showed mercy to the weakened Sith lord. The remaining Sith that were insane enough to stick around, hissed and booed as Dahakan put his lightsaber away. Darth Ludicialis had none of that. He walked over his master's body, lifted his mechanical leg over the dark lord's head, and squished it like a grape. Blood and brain matter splattered the ground as the sickening crunch filled Dahakan's ears. The Unseen watched quietly. The bastard children squealed in glee, praising the former apprentice for giving them what they wanted: blood. They hailed his name, kneeling before his huge stature, calling him their lord. Flagg quelled their celebration with a shocking declaration: "I am not your lord." How could he be? He knew he didn't kill his master when he was at his best, that he merely walked over and finished the job of another powerful being. How could he, in good conscience, claim such a title? He couldn't. It simply wasn't honorable. Dahakan was still at a loss for words, even when Ludicialis decreed the Sith's move from Corellia and exile, until they're able to regroup. Dahakan found his tongue and responded, "It doesn't matter. No matter what you do, Ludicialis, they will never be true Sith... Jis'aari was no Sith. I realize that. Not you, not me, no one here." The huge Darth bobbed his helmet in a nod, but was curious where the Unseen was going with his statement. "That is why we must become Sith. Jis'aari's haste and arrogance led us only to self-destruction. We must return to Korriban and revel in the ancient halls. We must find ourselves if we're ever to fulfill our destiny," Ludicialis said. Dahakan turned around and stalked a few steps away from the vigil of Sith that formed. Among them was the bombastic Jaffar, a member of the small clique of Sith, whom made his praise of Ludicialis' statement loudest. The small group of newly recruited Sith soldiers, such as captain Brower, stood caressing their weapons, waiting for their orders. Setto turned back, revealing that he was pawing his lightsaber. "The 'Sith' are too far gone. You think I'm so sentimental? That I'm molly coddling them? That I've given up? You can't hide your thoughts from me, just as I can't from you, yet you have no idea. No idea what-so-ever." Dahakan narrowed his eyes as his voice echoed throughout the streets. Ludicialis stood motionless, like a statue as Setto berated him. "What? You think that somehow you'll do differently? That you, who is defiantly not a Sith, have the fortitude to become Sith? Ha ha ha ha! You truly have a child's imagination, Flagg. No, what you'll do is create more of these bastard would-be dark Jedi and continue only in further degrading the Sith's name and history." Setto huffed as he spluttered out that last sentence. Setto leaped backwards and ignited his hideous black-core lightsaber. "Better that I wipe the slate completely clean. As long as the Sith lore exists; on Korriban, Ziost and countless other planets, there will always be Sith. But it's a future none of you will participate in. After all of you are purged, then even I will be taken out of the equation. I'm not the being I was, true, but I still have the foresight to see that the Sith need to begin totally anew. For the good of the Sith every one of you must die." With that said every dark Jedi and "Sith" ignited his or her lightsaber, every Sith soldier with a gun or manning a mechanized unit pointed their weapons right at Dahakan Setto. Ludicialis ignited his bright blue lightsaber lastly, then said "so be it. Prepare to die." Dahakan didn't wait. He lunged the APC with the mounted turret with a powerful kinetic wave that made the thing move like a bullet as it crushed five soldiers and an unlucky dark Jedi against a building wall. While the groups stared in awe at the catastrophic set back, Setto moved in with unnatural speed toward the first of the Dark Jedi that he'd slaughter. His hands twirled elegantly as he parried off, what looked like to be pitiful strikes, so hard he threatened to tear the minion's arms off. Of course the minion was left wide open then promptly struck down with near perfect efficiency. Ludcialis, with his full body prosthetics, surgical implants and oxygen feeders, he weighed well over four-hundred pounds. Movement seemed impossible. He stalked toward Setto's position while the rest ran past him. Dahakan cut down the most zealous of the wave of dark Jedi, then parried a low sweep while judo kicking another on his flank at the same time. He lifted his body up in a full-body twirling strike that knocked the charging Jaffar off his feet, giving him a second to finished the low sweeper. The female dark Jedi that attacked Dahakan found Setto's lightsaber go through her heart before she became one with the force. Her enraged companion shook of his nearly crushed pelvis, the boot mark on his tunic adding to his humiliation, and engaged in a hail-Mary flurry that was torn apart by Setto's variant of Juutai; the boy was cut in half vertically. Jaffar found himself knocked near across the mall when he tried to leap on Setto as he finished off the second dark Jedi--blown away with another powerful kinetic wave. Darth Ludicialis made his way to Setto and stuck with weighted strikes that made loud cracking sounds. The air pressure seemed to increased with each blow exchanged, similar to how a motor shell hits the ground. The Darth was very defensive and conservative in his strikes, making sure Setto couldn't hit his vital areas such as his oxygen feeders. The seven foot Darth's inhumanly strong strikes gave Setto incentive to be wary and not strike in haste, but Ludicialis saw he was getting impatient. Setto's moves became more eccentric, making acrobatic leaps over the Darth to get at his flank or back, only to be thwarted with a quick turn-about by the former Sith apprentice. They fenced furiously for a few more moments before Jaffar re-entered the fray. He was younger and quicker than Ludicialis, but made the mistake of trying to cut off the Sith lord from Setto. Brower and several Sith soldiers did the same as they poured fire on Dahakan. The Unseen climbed up a wall, twirled in mid air, and got up behind Brower. He slaughtered the squad of Sith soldiers he was with, then turned to the Sith captain. However the soldier found himself "saved" as Ludicialis backhanded him out of his way and made for Setto, Jaffar not far behind. Dahakan burst passed the Darth, smacked Jaffar off balance, and went directly for the soldiers shooting at him. The blaster rounds from captain Brower's weapon bounced off Setto's lightsaber, disbursing the barrage fire in all directions. His efforts seemed worthless as he backpedaled in the wake of Dahakan's approach. Dahakan walked over to Brower, him backpedaled right into a corner. He resorted to throwing his weapon at Dahakan, only to see it disintegrate into the black core of his lightsaber when he swatted it away. Brower tried to put up his fists, but when they came up there was no head to bring them up to. His body slumped to the ground while his head rolled over several inches away from the corpse. Jaffar went for Dahakan again, but was swatted to the side by Ludicialis' prosthetic hand. He went at Dahakan in a familiar bout of fencing. Flagg did quick and sudden side step to avoid the Unseen's deadly strikes, and retaliated by giving him nasty lacerations to his right side. At the last second Setto summoned a subtle energy field formed from his will around his body, thus reducing the damage of his opponent's lightsaber significantly. A little thought and effort was all that separated the Unseen from a minor burn to death. Ludicialis' lightsaber locked with Setto's in a contest of raw strength. Whoever said Setto was totally brutish and blunt didn't know him at all. He was a genius strategist and a ballsy fighter. He broke the lock by allowing Ludicialis to thrust him forward, but kept his left foot behind his right in a position that enabled him to keep balance as the half-ton Sith lunged forward. Flagg found Setto side-step him as his momentum took over, leaving his backside totally vulnerable to a killing strike. Jaffar, however, foiled that scenario when he threatened to hit Dahakan with a killing blow himself. It took Dahakan a split second to decide that killing Ludicialis right then and there was not worth getting killed shortly after. So he backed off and cut off Jaffar's head while he was in mid-swing, then blew Ludicialis away as he began to retaliate. "...and if you should fall, then fall with your guns blazing hot. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Warriors of our time use swords made of fire." Darth Ludicialis stood across from Setto alone. He preferred it that way. No one to get in his way. No one to distract him. Just him and a single, inevitable goal. It began with both combatants circling around each other, getting progressively closer. When they clashed, they employed the most ferocious display of strikes that made the air seem to quiver. Ludicialis relied on a variant of Djem So to counter the Unseen's adapted form of Juutai. Both couldn't get a single hit on the other. Each skirmish they clashed was a game of dodges, feints, parries, and strikes. Dahakan broke the cycle with a double feign, then physically grab the Darth and slam him into a building wall. He slammed him into the wall hard enough to shatter it. Disorientated, he just saw Setto's saber go for his head. He tilt his head to his right shoulder, evading his helmet and noggin getting punctured by the lightsaber. He raised his prosthetic knee into Dahakan's groin, making his eyes tear and his face scrunch. He groaned in agony. In that moment of weakness, Lusicialis kicked backwards from the wall he was pinned, and flipped his entire body over Setto's head, then attempted to remove his torso from the rest of his body. Dahakan narrowly evaded the blow by dropping to the ground, then rolled away from the Darth. Setto wasn't allowed a moment's peace by Ludicialis. While he got a fist-sized ball of kinetic energy made it way towards him. He focuses an equally powerful amount of energy into his lightsaber and swatted the Kinetite with his lightsaber. It entered a building and made it shatter to pieces. They continued to fight as the debris fell, the area clouded with soot. Dahakan and Ludicialis' lightsabers glowed in the mist of powdered debris. A gust of wind suddenly blew all the soot in the immediate area away, revealing five other creatures. They ignited their lightsabers simultaneously, in a display of pink, yellow, green, and blue. In the center was Sen Gran'do, Garth Altair to his right, knight Ordo to his left, and behind them were Emerella Stargazer and Caras Darkmun. "Randall...we fight along side you. This is our chance to destroy Dahakan." Ludicialis blinked, not sure whether to lunge at Gran'do or Dahakan. What he did do was point to the smirking Dahakan. "Stop that! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Then he turned to Gran'do. "Don't you understand? You're dead to me! I hate you! I'd sooner die by Setto's hands than fight along side you." Sen frowned among the confused-looking Jedi. Ludicialis sighed and sheathed his lightsaber. "We'll resume when you've dealt with them, Dahakan." He walked toward the Jedi and through the crowd of five. The Jedi slowly dispersed from his path. None of them attacked him. "You're not going anywhere! You're first priority!" Dahakan roared back. Ludicialis stopped, turned his head over his shoulder, and responded, "Then come and get me." The Unseen was about to do just that before the five Jedi intercepted him. He growled in frustration. It just never ended. He barked at the Jedi as Ludicialis took the high ground to observe: Throughout his career Dahakan had encountered the closest calls and overcame the most impossible odds. When all was said and done he walked nonchalantly to the remaining Jedi; Sen Gran'do. Dahakan didn't make an effort to avoid stepping on the bodies of the Jedi he slaughtered, and reveled in Sen's disgusted expression. The Jedi master wordlessly twirled his body towards Dahakan, engaging in a Djem So flurry of strikes. Setto fell back, parrying his barrage, then returned it with an elegant display of aerial strikes. He flipped three times at the Jedi, ending each flip with either a vertical or diagonal swipe. He looked like a helicopter rotor each time. Sen got on the offensive after the Unseen's eccentric barrage was finished. He focused his energy into his one had that held the lightsaber, and brought it down on Dahakan. He expectantly parried the blow, but the force knocked him off balance long enough for Sen to hit him in the side of his head with a haymaker punch. Setto grunted as the blow made him step back several paces. Sen become excited seeing Setto stagger in a vulnerable position. He capitalized on the moment by leaping to Dahakan in a killing strike. Setto regained his composure at the last second, ducked under Sen, and stabbed him through his heart. He make a grab for Sen's limping body with his left hand, but found it was empty rags; the Jedi became one with the force. Setto panted, feeling fatigue set in when Ludicialis returned. They both spoke at the same time. "Well, now that that's done --" they both said at once. They both paused a moment before saying "let's resume." Both combatants re-engaged in all too familiar bout. Setto tried to end the fight as quickly as he could, employing the force to speed his strikes. It seemed to have worked, the Darth had a hard time keeping up with his blows. However, he responded with quick strikes to give Dahakan incentive to fall back and recover. The same pattern lasted for thirty minutes until The Unseen and the Darth clashed for the last time. Ludicialis got in his quick, light strikes while Setto set up the crusher. Dahakan pounced with a burst of speed while his shoulders were marked by the Darth's saber. He swiped Ludicialis' oxygen regulator, making the Darth's oxygen feeder malfunction. Randall began to suffocate. Flagg futilely removed his helmet, but to no avail. The designers made sure he was dependent on the suit. A way for Jis'aari to keep his apprentice on a leash. It proved to be his final undoing as he dropped to the ground like a slab. Dahakan stood triumphantly over the former Jedi grandmaster. He felt exhausted. Ludicialis wheezed his last rites. "The force must truly favor you, Dahakan. So many times you should have died." Setto looked down at the mass of armor and flesh below him, and gave an expression of disdain. "The force was strong with you, Ludicialis. You had a great destiny among the Sith." "Then why did I not succeed?" The Unseen grinned as he made his proclamation. "Because I deemed it otherwise. Because I derailed destiny. It was me that decided your fate, not the force. I am like the force of gravity: unbeatable, absolute, and supreme. I am like lightning that randomly strikes down whomever it pleases, and I wish to strike you down. To hell with the force. I am master." He laughed manically and shot huge arcs of lighting through the dying Sith apprentice's body. He and everyone believed he would die, but something in Setto's speech made him snap. Dahakan had made some arrogant statements before, but that was it. He immersed himself in his hatred and found the strength to lift his weight in the wake of the electrical attack, and leaped right in front of Dahakan. Setto's expression became blank as the shock of the sudden action sunk in. By the time his mind registered what was happening it was too late. Randall Flagg pressed his lightsaber into his gut and ignited the blade. It went through him and Dahakan. The blade ignited at an angle that pierced Flagg's stomach, but went through Dahakan's heart. Both former Sith dropped to the ground. Randall thought he heard the voices of his deceased students. What the content of those words were he'd take to his grave. Dahakan heard an invader's whisper enter his mind when he blanked out and the end came. You are not in control. user posted image A crowd of people gathered around the pair when the dust settled and the smoke cleared. The life line of both beings ended and Chaos welcomed the spirits of the last Gunslingers into its cold embrace. Thirty stories high above the scene two reptilian feet swayed in the air. Their owners was a figure wearing a brown, tattered cloak that sat at the edge of a veranda. Two eye turrets swiveled down, his pupils contracting artificially to get a better view of the scene below. An orange Twi'lek stepped out of the apartment and joined the Trandoshan on the veranda. He was a scarlet shade of red, wearing a modest tunic, his lightsaber dangled at his hip. He stopped behind the Trandoshan and broke into a mischievous grin. He contemplated pushing the Trandoshan off the veranda for a moment, then decided against it at the last minute. "Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" Said the Twi'lek. The Trandoshan responded in a hissing sputter of basic, "Indeed it is." There was no smell in the waystation. The two suns seemed to burn its hottest there. It bleached the desert white and left it odorless. Small mutated spiders crawled over the body of a skinny bald man. He looked half-starved, sores protruded on his face, his lips were dry crevices. The gray skin on his head was peeling over. He weakly got up, and staggered to a water pump. He groaned as his weak arms tried desperately to move the lever. Eventually water sputtered out of the spout. He drank greedily, the water tasted thick of minerals. It wasn't sweet, but it was water. After hydrating himself he found the strength to speak to nothing. How did I get here... Who am I? No answer came. He walked out of the waystation into the scorching heat, then collapsed. He thought he'd die there until something eclipsed both suns. He looked up and saw a man donned in rags mounted on a beast. It spoke in a guttural phrase. There were four others behind him. The skinny bald man lost consciousness. Personality Dahakan is considered excessively brutal and sadistic, even by Sith standards. His voice chills his opponents and followers alike to the core. He takes pleasure in watching others suffer, and on more than one occasion he has instructed a Jedi to inflict severe pain upon himself to save the life of an innocent. (Listen to the speech by clicking the text) *I find it.. amusing.. that you have the audacity to challenge me Eulogy (Posted by Jadus on 11/24/08) What was Dahakan's secret? What made him such a powerful Sith Lord? How the hell did I make it to the top? I'll tell you. My primary weapon wasn't my lightsaber, it was my reputation. For anyone seeking to fill my shoes, you would do damn well to realize that how other people perceive you is your strongest weapon, your closest ally, and your sturdiest shield. When I made this character, I had been wanting to make a Sith Lord for quite some time. I studied why Tyrious was so feared and why after his death there was no one that could step up to take his place. I came to my own conclusions that would prove to be invaluable and I hope to pass this onto you. Months passed and Balian stepped up as the new Sith Lord... must have been the fifth one in the last two months. Half the Sith were at his throat and I'm not sure how long he would've lasted if I hadn't come. I decided it was time to make my move. I approached him as a Sith Master and pledged to him and was tasked with killing Kayot. I knew that if Balian and I were to survive, the difference between being just another one of the DLOTS-Darth combos that came and went in those two months, one if not both of us had to be ruthless both in RP and where it mattered most: OOC. So I killed Kayot (with a fair share of flip kick whoring). A long time character and I simply shoved my saber in his throat and walked away, not even so much as saying anything in OOC, leaving the server in awe. A huge dick move. Absolutely huge. But in order to keep our new Empire alive, I would have to continue this and push the bounds even further. I had to adopt a new personality while on Uni in both OOC and RP. I couldn't even apologize to Sephi, that would make me seem empathetic, vulnerable, and weak to everyone in OOC... which would make them that much more likely to attack me IC.. After Kayot died and Valandil was incapacitated (e-Fate at its finest - if Valandil got me to 3 that would've been that, instead I beat him 3-2 with 1 hp left), many of the big players that could've easily snuffed me out at that point backed off because they were unsure of what I was capable of. In truth, that would've been the end of Dahakan if they had attacked me right after. However, while they twiddled their thumbs I recieved Emp and was made a Darth, that very moment spelled the end of more than half of the Jedi Council. As a Darth, I grew even harsher and even killed members of my own faction who displeased me, without so much as a "lol dont make me mad cuz ill kill you" in OOC. No warning, that was it. You were dead. Even in death you weren't granted dignity, some of the executions I dreamt up as I got 3k even amaze me at my malicious creativity. It was an untold rule - you don't cross this new guy. A month and I was more feared than Archadas himself. I expected someone to try and challenge me - after months of a Jedi-esque Sith faction with companionship and second tries, all of a sudden you have a Darth killing your classmates for not learning fast enough. It was obvious I was shaking things up. This was not the natural order for things, not since Tyrious. A lot of people had a lot of problems with me and the way I was running things. It was obvious. I was insulted repeatedly in OOC, but I refused to even respond to them unless they insulted me IC, because if I did they'd know that they could get to me... and as soon as I let them know that, well, it wouldn't take long for it to translate into RP . But because of my unyielding harshness in both OOC and RP, no one dared for a long time, although they talked about it often. One man had the balls, though. Coincidentally, or probably not, it was Hawk Gran'do, the same man that killed Jadus. He, unlike the majority of the server, saw through the facade that I was creating and knew that my reputation proceeded me. In reality I was probably just as good of a duelist as he was, maybe he was a little better at that time and he knew it. He realized that something had to be done before my reputation became too powerful for anyone to second guess. Although it was almost too late, I was still vulnerable and thoughts of a coup'detat were still prevalent. I still remember the event, Hawk logged on and apparently gathered the Sith on Hoth as I joined the server about an hour later. I was sent for and escorted by a Jah Mark, I believe. It was obvious what was about to happen. I listened to their accusations and realized my choice. I could try and reason with them, which I knew would come across as me to barter for my life, if I did that, I would live for that day. I would try to lead my minions but no one would follow me. A few days would pass and I would be killed later like an animal. Or... another idea surfaced in my head. The odds were obviously stacked against me. Heavily. I had maybe two supporters in the crowd, maybe. However, as I had come to learn, surviving as a Sith means controlling the morale, because unlike Jedi, there are no second chances if they get 3k on you. And perhaps more importantly, the Sith as a collective whole are strongly dependent on who will grant them power and not kill them. They aren't leaders, and there are no loyalties. If I could cut off the head of the beast, the body would die. The head was Hawk and I ignited my saber. The fight was vicious and it could not have been won without Straha and Zoru. Yes, the same people that I would later kill saved my life that day. As I predicted, as soon as I got 3k on Hawk, the rest of the Sith backed off, despite me being at 2k. I knew that to quell any further rebellions, to remove all doubt in my leadership, to remove all the second-guessing, it all came down to how I would handle Hawk. OOCly, I'm sorry I did this to such a longtime character Hawk, but of course I couldn't admit that until now. I completely humiliated him; I made him willingly lick my boots clean and beg before I killed him in the most brutal way I could conjure up at the time. I made a Darth humble before me in a completely humiliating way, not to insult Hawk, but to preserve my own life. Whatever lingering thoughts anyone had of trying to backstab me died with Hawk that day. A lot of you knew me as a merciless asshole, and I was. I completely was. But I wasn't dying anytime soon. After that day, even though my subordinates hated me, they never dreamed of double crossing me. In all actuality, I killed only two powerful people, one because I abused flipkicking to hell and back, and the other because I had Zoru and Straha show up just in time to save me... but I had the fear, or if not fear, respect of everyone on the server, whether they liked me or not. My position was solidified and the rest is history. I had everything that I wanted and everything was at my disposal. Then I got better at saber combat and killed a shitload of people. I lured Jack Denton to the Darkside and used him as a powerful ally to almost completely exterminate the Jedi. It was almost unreal how few Jedi there were and how prosperous the Sith were. Then I killed Archadas as per his request and Jack Denton revealed his true intentions and attempted to rally the Sith against me. The Darth - a complete merciless asshole who kills his own goddamn team and is a dick on the forums and in OOC - had killed the DLOTS - who joked around a lot, but was a great guy and who was unanimously loved by most everyone. And Metroid wonders why no one lifted a finger. The ironic thing is that if I didn't do it, the players would have. Isn't that a concept - the cold and heartless rise to power and use the Sith like an instrument and have the respect of everyone yet the beloved leaders who are great guys in OOC and who care about the Sith are betrayed. The Sith are pretty fucked up. People really mistake Dahakan when they say that Dahakan's primary attribute is his saber skills and that's why he was so successful. While they are good, I'm not as good of a duelist as everyone thinks I am. There's about a dozen players on Uni that can match me in a duel and a half a dozen that can exceed me, so why haven't they been as successful as I have? Dahakan is a manipulator - he was from day one. But people shat themselves when I took part in raids, hell, even when I looked at them. In a game that requires such concentration and focus as JKA, morale plays a much more important role than you think. People naturally play worse when they're fighting me. What I've done proceeds how I did it and they start sweating and getting stressed, and that's when they start playing bad. My reputation kept me safe from betrayal, allowed me to obtain a ridiculous amount of power and influence (more than any one character should ever have in Uni). Now, the ball is in your court, future DLOTS, it's time for Dahakan to permently pass the torch, so take something away from this. Understand the points that I'm trying to hammer home and become something that not even I could be. Setto, Dahakan Setto, DahakanSetto, Dahakan